


destiny

by theatrics



Series: broken. [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrics/pseuds/theatrics
Summary: younger jihoon always wondered why was there never stories on betas and their happy endings.





	destiny

He was seven in ten, his secondary gender populated this city. He was Lee Jihoon, a beta. Not as competent as an alpha or as fragile as an omega, betas were in between and Jihoon supposed he was lucky. He hated the limelight placed upon alphas and was disgusted with the backwards prejudiced discrimination enacted upon omegas. So being a beta was ideal. He should be happy.

But he had always wanted more, he wanted to be special like those romanticised fairytales where the princess found her prince, like the omega who met their fated alpha. In this world played in the hands of destiny, betas had no place in being special. Denied, rejected.

_“Remember Jihoon, you cannot change destiny.”_

_‘I remember, mother, I remember,’_ Jihoon peered into the mirror, a finger gently brushing aside the loose strand which had escaped his gelled hair. Taking a step back, Jihoon took a look at himself in the mirror, decked in on a freshly ironed suit, his usual messy hair styled back to give a clean image. He was ready.

“Looking really good in that tux!” A heavy arm slinked around his neck, Jihoon steadied himself at the surprise attack as a grinning face appeared next to his reflection.

“And, you are ruining it,” Jihoon countered, rolling his eyes as he pushed the arm away only to earn a loud chuckle from the muscular male who had thankfully released his hold on Jihoon. Stepping back to look at the bridegroom, the fitting black suit brought out the masculine features of Seungcheol, making him even more handsome than ever before. 

“Nervous?” Jihoon asked as he settled himself by an armchair, his eyes still taking in the form he had loved so dearly ever since they were children.

“Well no shit Sherlock, what if I trip and make a fool out of myself? Or drop the ring?” Jihoon watched in quiet amusement as his childhood friend paced the length of the waiting room, before letting out a loud groan as he sunk to the floor.

“Well, that will be amusing.”

“Don’t laugh at my demise.”

Chuckling at the lament, Jihoon walked over, a hand to the male’s shoulder, “You’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Ahh I know being around you is still the best,” Jihoon felt a strong pair of arms gathering him into a bear hug, his heart skipped a little at the familiar warmth he had gotten acquainted since young.

“It’s about to start, we should get ready,” Reluctant, Jihoon patted the male on the back, breaking away from the comfortable warmth.

“See you later?” 

Jihoon smiled, “Yeah.”

\---

The venue was absolutely stunning, of white and gold, the streaming lights of the morning sun added to the serenity to the semi-enclosed space. Jihoon stood before the crowd, dark chocolate orbs taking in the faces before him as he stepped towards the podium, where flowers decorated the length of the silvery metal holding up the flat platform.

Adjusting the microphone, Jihoon glanced over to the seated male by the left of the stage, an encouraging smile shot in his way, Seungcheol’s silent way of showing his support. Clearing his throat, Jihoon began, “For those who don’t know me, Seungcheol and I have been childhood friends for as long as I can recall. Here I am standing before all of you to give my speech as Seungcheol’s best man...”

Jihoon swallowed, thankful that the words came out smoothly despite the lump which had begun to form. Jihoon could never say no to Seungcheol even when he whined and complained about the hassle, or when his heart sank at the joyous news. So when he was asked to give the best man’s speech, with some grumbling and complaints, Jihoon couldn’t find the heart to say no.

As he breezed through the speech, recounting about Seungcheol idiotic moments and how he had grown to be this fine man today blessed with a lovely bride, Jihoon felt the back of his eyes begin to sting. Reciting the speech only concretised the truth. A rude slap to reality, one which Jihoon thought he had prepared himself for. His best friend was married to his fated partner, like those fairy tale stories. And, Jihoon had no part in it. 

_Who was he, a beta to stand between a soul bond?_

_Who was he to attempt to challenge destiny?_

_Who was he to ruin his best friend’s chance at happiness with his selfish feelings._

_He was Lee Jihoon, a beta. And betas aren't special in a normal society._

Pausing at the last sentence to the end of his speech, Jihoon glanced over to the groom, his hands clasped tightly over his bride, sharing a smile so familiar to him but now no longer his alone. Twisting the wistful smile into a large grin, Jihoon grabbed the glass of champagne to raise it in the air, “To the groom and the bride, Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan, the most blessed fated pair, congratulations!”

As cheers rang out, the champagne glasses clinking, Jihoon felt the onset of tears escape. Seungcheol’s happiness was his happiness. Through the tears, the muddled waves of conflicting emotions, Jihoon smiled, for Seungcheol. For his happiness.

\---

“Man, I never knew you were such an emotional person,” Jihoon felt a pat on the back as the sudden coolness made him pull back to look at the invader of his personal space.

“Me neither,” Jihoon shrugged. The silence which followed after was broken by the groom who looked over sincerely, “Promise me.” Jihoon furrowed his brows at those words, waiting expectantly for the male to continue.

“As my brother, best comrade, you will find your happiness as well.”

Jihoon laughed, the sound empty and hollow in his ears before continuing, “The last time I’ve checked, you’re not my mum.”

“I’m being serious here, Jihoon.”

“You don’t have to worry, I’m fine.”

“Promise me.”

Jihoon stared at the older before him before sighing, a hand extending to hook his pinky around the other’s, “Sometimes, I wonder why Jeonghan agreed to marry such a childish person.”

“Hey! Just let me worry about my anti-sociable best friend for a bit, would you?” Chuckling, Seungcheol launched himself to pull the younger into a friendly headlock, ruffling his hair loose from its gell.

That was what Jihoon loved about Seungcheol. His kindness, his concern, his loyalty. But he wasn’t his prince.

> _“Jihoon! Let’s reenact this scene! I’ll be the prince and you’ll be the princess!”_
> 
> _“Don’t want to,” The young boy took one glance at the picture book before turning away to hug the bear plushie in his arms, “And, why am I the princess?”_
> 
> _“Come on!! Let’s do it!” Jihoon sighed as the young five-year-old gave in to the pleas of the older boy. Standing up, a hand still holding onto the stuffed animal, Jihoon watched as his older playmate had gotten into the proposal kneel. A toothy smile, eyes smiling like diamonds, Seungcheol had taken his hand to lay a gentle kiss, “Marry me, Princess?”_
> 
> _Flustered by the gesture, young Jihoon had quickly pulled his hand away, turning around to hide the sudden flush which had crept up his face. That action which had ruined the moment earned a whine from the older, pestering Jihoon on why he did that._
> 
> _“You can’t be my prince anyways,” Jihoon huffed as he sat down, hiding his face behind the soft fur of his plush toy._
> 
> _“Eh, why not? Are you saying I’m not good enough? I’ll prove you wrong!” The strong assertive voice called Jihoon’s attention as he watched the eight-year-old grin, a hand patting his chest with unbeknownst confidence._
> 
> _But that action, that smile made the young boy laugh, “We will see.”_

Jihoon’s younger self used to wonder why there had never been a fairy tale where betas earned their happy endings.

> _“You (alpha) can’t be my (beta) prince.”_

That was because destiny said so.

> _“Remember Jihoon, you cannot change destiny.”_

His mother was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so this is kinda an omegaverse-ish au?? but really i just wanted to explore using the lens of a beta with some light angst and hopefully not too awful writing ;;;;; idk where i was going when i typed this out on my phone but hopefully yall enjoyed it !! and im not too sure if i want to make this into a three part story since ive have a vague idea on how to extend this but we'll see ahhahha c: and as per usual, this is self-betaed and still filled with an ocean of mistakes but do comment down below on what yall think !! thank you for reading this, im really grateful aaaaaa love yall
> 
> \--rui


End file.
